Love or Hate?
by ReeseRowanPeyton
Summary: When Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya's Friendship is put to the test they have to survive through Romance, Friendship,Family,Drama and more all built up into one decision Love or Hate?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"It was a normal day for Riley and Maya or so they thought...Riley and Maya had just gotten to school and got a text from Farkle saying that he was going to be a little late to school and so was Lucas. So they waited for them and waited...and waited...and waited until Riley broke the silence "I thought Farkle said that they they were going to be a little late not alot" She said. Right when she said that Farkle and Lucas came running in and Farkle slipped and fell on his butt and everybody started to laugh including Riley, and Farkle looked very emmbarssed/p  
>ol<br>listrongWill Farkle be okay?/strong/li  
>listrongWhat about Lucas?strong/li  
>listrongHow will Farkle Reactstrong/li  
>ol 


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle ran off very Embarrased,Maya ran after him. Riley was still laughing but not as much as she was before. Lucas had seen what happenend and when over to Riley " Why are you laughing?" He asked " Because it was funny" she said " Well apparently not to him" Lucas said " I don't get what i did wrong" Riley said confusingly " He was already upset enough and you just made it worse by laughing" Lucas said and walked off angrily. Later that day in Mr. Matthews Class, Farkle was back after talking with Maya but was still mad at Riley and so was Lucas but he was regreting being mad at Riley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for the Reviews Everybody! Some people have requested to make it longer and since i am on Thanksgiving Break i am able to so i present you chapter 3!**

After Mr. Matthews class was over, Lucas decided that he was going to apologize to Riley. As he was walking over to her locker, he overheard her and Maya's conversation " I know, Lucas is so annoying and kinda weird" Riley said to Maya. Lucas looked hurt and didn't apologize because he thought Riley said Lucas but, what he didn't know was that Riley had actually said Luca not Lucas. At Lunch, Farkle nor Lucas sat with Riley and Maya, so since Lucas and Farkle weren't sitting with the girls Lucas decided to tell Farkle what happend and they decided to get revenge!

**Okay so not as long but I wanted to stop it there but i will post another chapter in like 15 minutes, so i have some ideas for the next 3 chapters, but let me know what you want the revenge to be **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I couldn't wait for this chapter so here it is!**

Farkle and Lucas decided that they were going to pour Ice Water on Riley when they walk to 6th period. 4th and 5th went by soooo slowly but then the moment finally came! Farkle and Lucas were waiting on the stairs for Riley, Maya had gone home early because her mom needed her for something. Anyways, Riley finally came and so did the moment..."What are you two doing on the stairs 6th period is that way" Riley said "Oh you'll see" Farkle said " What" Riley said but before she could say anything else Farkle pulled the rope that was holding the bucket and it was dumped on Riley "What was that for " Riley Screamed soaked by the water and ice, but before Farkle could say anything Lucas stepted in and said in and said "That was for saying that i was annoying and weird" Lucas said angrily "I never said that about you i said it about Luca Tanner and i meant it in a good way" Riley said very upset " What about me" Farkle said " I was going to apologize but you never gave me a chance to" Riley said on the verge of tears "Ohhh" Farkle said very ashamed for what he did to one of his best friends. " I thought we were best friends Farkle, and Lucas I honestly thought that you were starting to like me i geuss i was wrong about that to" Riley said as tears were streaming down her face and with that she ran off crying " Riley wait..." Lucas said, as his voice trailed off. He really did like Riley maybe even more than that and he proabaly just ruiend his chance. Both boys never realized how much she meant to them until now...

**Yay! Finshed with this chapter! Please tell me what you want for other chapters in the Reviews Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Riles, you okay" Maya said to her upset friend "They poured Ice Water on me in front of everybody" Riley said "I know" Maya said "They wanted revenge on me" Riley said "I know" Maya said "Why did they do that" Riley said "I don't know" Maya said "Come we have to get to school" Maya told her depressed friend "Fine let's go" Riley said not to happy about going to school for once in her life. Once at school, Riley sat as far away from Farkle and Lucas as possible in all her classes she had with them and lunch to. During Lunch, Maya was talking to Riley about getting revenge on the boys, "No,Maya that is not a good idea" Riley told her friend "Maybe" Maya said deviously "Maybe". Right before 6th period when Farkle and Lucas got their revenge on Riley would be where Maya would get her revenge on the boys although Riley didn't know she was and didn't want her to. Finally, the boys came, this was Maya's chance instead of pouring Ice Water on their heads she decided to shove pies in their faces so she did! "What was that for" Farkle said "It was for getting revenge on Riley, Farkle" Lucas said. Right after he said that Riley came in "Maya, what did you do to them" Riley asked "I got revenge on them, like you wanted" Maya said "Maya that is not what i wanted,what i wanted was to not be like them" Riley pointed to Lucas and Farkle before she walked away.

**A lot of people want this to be a Rucas and Faya fan fic, and it is. It will start in the next chapter, continue to leave your reviews for what you want for further chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way the gang is 13 in this fan fiction**

Since Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas were all late to class because of the pie and Ice water incidents, they all had detention. So after 6th period they all went into Mr. Matthews class for detention. Farkle was sitting there worrying he had never had detention before, not even when Missy Bradford caused all of his friends to have detention. "Can you tell Farkle is worried about getting detention Riles" Maya said, but Riley didn't respond "Riles" Riley still didn't answer, luckily since no one else had gotten detention except for the four of them she was able to yell. "RILEY!" this pulled Riley out of her train of thought "Huuh" Riley said oblivous to what just happened. Maya repeated what she had said before about Farkle "Yea i geuss so" Riley said not wanting to talk about Farkle. "C'mon I know your still mad at them but this is our friends here" Maya said trying to get her friends attention "Yea friends who stab you in the back" Riley said hoping Lucas and Farkle heard her and they did and they looked upset especially Farkle who was already upset about getting detention and not wanting to be reminded of why he got it. Right then the bell rang for the students who had detention to let them know it was over. Farkle ran out first Maya chasing after him, "Farkle, wait..." Maya said trying to stop him "What" Farkle said "I'm sure Riley didn't mean it she just still kinda mad at you and Lucas" Maya said trying to put Farkle's mind at ease "Do you think Riley will ever forgive us?" Farkle asked Maya unsure of the answer " I'm sure she will" Maya said giving Farkle a slight hug which she had never given Farkle before probably because he would've stood there frozen and he did. Meanwhile, Riley and Lucas were already almost to Riley's apartment "Riley...can i tell you something?" Lucas asked Riley nervously "That depends do I need to put on a hard hat first" Riley said jokingly "No..." Lucas said "Then what" Riley said herself starting to get nervous "Well...about that Ice water thing...well when you said that you thought that I was starting to like you well that is true" Lucas said relieved he had finally said it. Riley had stopped dead in her tracks when he said that "Really...I...like you to" she said nervous "still" Lucas said "Yea I did overreact a bit didn't I" Riley said embarrased for her actions "Actually, you can never stay mad at someone for longer than 5 days Riley, and that is one thing that i love about you" Lucas said making Riley blush as Lucas stared in to Riley's beautiful brown hazelnut eyes and leaned into her

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a terrible person! I left you guys on a cliffhanger for soooooooooooooo long please forgive me! So finally what everyone has been waiting for...**

As soon, as he leaned in Riley leaned in and their lips touched! Sparks flew everywhere in Riley's mind and so did Lucas's. When they let go they both blushed! Riley was speechless until she heard buzz turned out she had accidentaly pressed the intercom when they let go. "Oh, well...I better get going" Riley said nervously "Yea...you...do that" Lucas said as nervous as Riley. Later that night, Riley was telling Maya about how she kissed Lucas "and then it was like sparks flew everywhere" Riley said dreamily. "Yea I know this is the 3rd time you've told me" Maya said kinda annoyed. "Hey, what's wrong you don't usually get annoyed until the 5th time...Maya...is something bothering you" Riley said worriedly. Maya saw the heart in Riley and decided to tell her the truth "It's nothing" Maya said still not sure if she should tell her "It's something...what is it" Riley said concerned "Remember when my mom pulled me out of school early" Maya said upset "Yes it was the day when the boys poured the water on me" Riley said "Well, the reason she pulled me out was to tell me something" Maya said nervously "and what did she say" Riley said "she said that she might not be able to provide for me anymore" Maya said. Riley gasped!


	8. Chapter 8

**First, I want to say that the next chapter or this one will be the one where I use Bethany Tuckers idea from earlier but I need you to tell me what fear to use that is really embarassing and also this won't always be Riley mad at someone this idea just came to mind. Thanks!**

That morning Riley could not focus at all and suprisingly Maya didn't come to pick her up at 7:00. She kept bumping into people left and right and barely noticed Lucas when he walked right up to her "Hey Riles!" Lucas said all cheery, Riley smiled a little bit but then continued to look at the ground "Hey! What's wrong?, this isn't about that kiss...is it?" Lucas said sadly his cheeriness had gone away "No, of course not" Riley said. Lucas sighed in relief "Well then...what is is?" Lucas said "I can't tell you" Riley said "why not?" Lucas said confused "I promised i would not tell" Riley said "Okay its your decision..." but before Lucas could finish Riley started talking again "Fine i'll tell you Maya told me that she might have to go into foster care" Riley said. Lucas gasped in horror " Listen you can't tell anyone especially Maya... promise? Promise!

After first and second and third period Riley found Maya and started talking when Farkle Walked Up "Maya you didn't tell me that you were going into foster care!" Farkle said, Maya looked at Riley coldly before walking away when Riley told Lucas "I told you not to tell anybody!" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maya, Wait" Riley screamed trying to get her best friends attention "I told you not to tell anybody" Maya said sternly "Yeah and I didn't other than Lucas and he must have told Farkle, and I'm sorry I just thought they should know" Riley said sadly "Well, they shouldn't have" Maya said "But I..." Riley started to say something "Save it" Maya said angrily. Riley was surprised she had never seen Maya be so mad before but she shook it off knowing that tomorrow was going to be a new interesting day and boy was it interesting. That morning when Riley woke up she knew something was off about today but she didn't know what. When she got to school she saw Maya waiting by their lockers "Good Maya's not mad at me anymore" she thought, but when she went over to talk to her she suddenly walked away to the top of the stairs megaphone in hand "Attention Ladies and Gentelmen...and Farkle I would like to tell you a little something about Miss. Riley Matthews did you know she is afraid of bats." All of a sudden a bat came speeding down almost attacking Riley when she screamed as everybody else other than Lucas and Farkle laughed "Also Mr. Matthews(Who had just came in) did you know your daughter kissed cowboy over here without telling you" Maya said. Cory gave a glance at his now terrified daughter before he stormed down the hallway "Which brings me to my next point" Maya continued "Hey cowboy do you know the only reason Riley forgave you was because you were a good kisser"Maya stated "Riley is that true" Lucas questioned her "Well I..." Riley said but he interuppted "I knew it just leave me alone Riley okay" He said before he left "and one last thing Farkle...Riley said that she agreed with Billy that you were a nothing" She said "What! That is not true" Riley said but Farkle was already gone. Soon, the students cleared out going to their classes leaving Riley and Maya alone "See what it feels like to have everybody know your darkest secrets" Maya said "Yeah, because everybody knows them I only told Farkle and Lucas the people who care a lot about you, but for me you had to tell the entire school so many secrets that even My dad hates me now...Thanks a lot Maya I'm sooo glad we're best friends" Riley said looking like she was about to cry before she walked away. Then, Maya realized something she was breaking her best friend, she was breaking her "Little Plant" and Farkle was breaking his "Sun" and Lucas was breaking his "Princesses."

**Okay so I tweaked Bethany Tucker's Idea that she gave me just a little but here it is!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days were torture and not only for Riley. One week was the worst Monday, Farkle came to school with a black eye because Billy Ross had punched him in the hallway and told Riley that this was all her fault making Riley hate Maya a lot more than she already did and make Maya feel worse about herself.

On, Tuesday Maya went home sick because of what she did to Riley making Riley feel a little bit guilty but not fully

On, Wednesday Lucas came to school with lipstick all over his face because of some boys prank

Little did any of them no that Riley was the worst of them all she was practically starving herself and on that Thursday she couldn't take anymore so that morning she didn't eat anything or at lunch or at dinner. So, on Friday as she was sitting in her father's class as the world started to spin and then she heard screaming and Maya crying and then the world went black.

Maya was crying and saying that this was all her fault as Mr. Matthews was telling Farkle to call the nurse even though Farkle was shaking. Lucas was the one to catch Riley and he was looking down at his princesses shocked, Riley wouldn't do this to herself if what Maya said was true and figured out that Maya had only said that to make Riley feel her pain and boy was he angry.


	11. Chapter 11

**I think the total amount of Chapters in this story will be 15 and maybe a sequel!**

Riley awoke with a start still feeling lightheaded and her head hurt like crazy. She looked around and realized that she was in her room, all of a sudden Topanga walked in "Riley, you feeling okay?" She looked at her daughter worriedly. "Yea...I think so" Riley said dazed "Your friends are worried about you" Her mom said sweetly. All of a sudden Riley burst into tears as Topanga ran over to her sobbing daughter.

"There not my friends... they left me because of Maya... they made me do this" Riley said while crying "Honey I know but Maya was just hurt and Lucas and Farkle believed her because they saw her hurting" Topanga said trying to calm her 13 year old daughter down. "Then what about dad...I kissed Lucas so what" Riley said starting to calm down. "He just doesn't want to see his little girl grow up" Topanga said as she curled up with her daughter "Why does life always have to have love...and hate" Riley said through sniffles "That's just one part of meeting the world sweetie" Topanga said "I wish the world was just you and me" Riley said "Than it is" Topanga said while hugging her daughter.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm the worst person ever, I could've killed my best friend" Maya said pacing the Matthews living room along with Lucas and Farkle. "Yea, you are the worst person in the world" Lucas said angrily "And yes you could've killed Riley" Farkle said "Not helping" She said as Topanga came down the stairs " Is she okay" The 3 friends said in unison. Topanga laughed slightly "Yes and Maya you will be her first visitor"

"Riles..." Maya said as she creeked open the door "Come in" Riley said as she put down her magazine. Maya ran into her screaming and crying saying things like "I'm Sooooooooooooooo sorry" or "Please forgive me" or "I don't deserve to have you as a friend" as she fell to the floor still crying. Riley ran over and helped her best friend up onto her bed as she tried to calm Maya down before Maya could pass out. Finally Maya had calmed down and looked at Riley "Riles I'm so.." but before she could continue Riley told her shhh "Maya...It's okay I forgive you" Riley said "what but I thought you hated me" Maya said tears staining her shirt. "Maya...the way you came in here proved to me that you are deeply sorry" Riley said as she hugged Maya "I love you Riles" Maya said "I love you too Maya" Riley said

**Next Chapter will have some Rucas and Faya. Also, What title should the sequel have and what should it be about let me know in the reviews or private message me. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So who is your next visitor"Maya asked Riley "I think I'm Ready to face them down stairs"Riley said "Okay then let's go" Maya said as they reached the top of the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Lucas was the first to run up and hug Riley followed by Farkle "Let her breath" Maya said sarcastically As both boys let go. "We are so glad your okay Riley" Both boys said in unison. Lucas still slightly hugging Riley let go as Mr. Matthews walked through the door "You two out" He said to Maya and Farkle as they left "Listen dad" Riley began until her dad stopped her "No, Riley listen to me yes I was mad at you for kissing Mr. Friar but then I realized that you and Mr. Friar's Relationship is exactly like mine and your mom's when we were your age so you have my blessing" Cory said "Really!" Riley said excitedly "Really" Cory said "One more thing can my friends stay over for tonight" Riley asked "Sure" Cory replied

"Guys you can come back in now" Riley yelled at Farkle and Maya as they came back in "So what should we do" Farkle asked "How about watch a movie" Lucas suggested "Good idea" Riley said. Within 10 minutes they had picked 3 movies to watch. One was a comedy called Just go with it, a Romantic one called The Notebook and a Horror movie called The Conjuring. They decided to watch The Notebook first, nothing really happened except for Riley and Maya saying "aww" at every thing, by the time that movie was over it was around 8:30. Then they watched The Conjuring, at one time it was so scary that Riley and Maya both couldn't watch so they turned to their "boyfriends". By the time that movie was over it was 10:00 so they put in the last movie Just go with it, Riley was still pretty tired from when she passed out so she fell asleep at around 10:45 with her head on Lucas' shoulder and at about 11:15 Maya did the same but had her had on Farkle's lap. When that movie was over it was 11:30 and both boys had fallen asleep too.

**Alright, that was pretty fun to write and don't forget to tell me an idea or title for the sequel.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sure things with the four best friends were fine but, that doesn't mean things at school were fine. This, was Riley's first day back at school since the inccident and she didn't know what to expect. Nobody really did anything to Riley but for Farkle,Lucas and Maya that was a different story.

When, they first got to school Billy Ross ran up and pushed Farkle up against the lockers "Hey there...nothing" Billy said "Put Farkle down Billy" Lucas said trying to help "Whatever Lucas you didn't even have enough sense to save your princesses" He said wrapping his arm around Riley but before Lucas could respond Riley did. "Get your arm off of me before I yank it off...now put Farkle down" She said as Billy quickly let go of Farkle and her as he left. "Thanks Riles" Farkle told Riley "No Problem" Riley said. Something was different about Riley and her friends liked it.

Later on, Maya was sitting at lunch with her 3 friends when some girls started laughing at her none of them knew why...other than Riley she saw a "I'M AN IDIOT" sign on her back and quickly took it off and crossed out the word idiot and wrote the word Bully and when the girls were starting to leave she quickly putthat on one of their back's without being seen.

Finally, when the final bell rang and the friends left Mr. Matthews class Missy Bradford walked up "Aw look it's the group that protects their loser of a friend" Missy said pointing at Riley and the 3 friends were going to respond but Riley stopped them "You know what Missy no matter what you say or do you won't hurt me anymore and I will make sure of it" Riley said leaving Missy speechless. Lucas, Maya, and Farkle were proud of Riley for standing up for them and herself but for Riley she felt like a Bully.

**Only two chapters left! What do you want the sequel to be about?**


	14. Chapter 14

Riley was silent the whole subway ride home thinking about the things she said sure those people deserved them but she wasn't the person to do that and she felt guilty. "Riles, you okay" Maya asked Riley "Huh...oh yeah I'm fine" Riley said not very convincing. When they finally arrived at the Matthews apartment Riley ran up to her room with Maya close behind. Riley was already sitting at the window sill when Maya closed the door.

"Alright,spill it" Maya told her friend "Maya...am I a bully?" Riley asked "You...a bully...Riles you can't be serious?" Maya said. Riley stared at her "Oh your serious" Maya said surprised "Well than no Billy and Missy deserved that and you weren't even being a bully" Maya said "But when those girls were laughing at you it was for a reason and I changed that" Riley said "What did you do?" Maya asked "Nothing" Riley said but, Maya knew better.

Maya was worried about Riley but, Riley was worried about her friends more than herself, people were hurting them physically and mentally and Riley wasn't going to stand by and watch that happen she had a plan.

The next day, Riley was going to do what Maya did but say positive things. "Attention ladies and gentleman I have an announcement to make" Riley said "Who here has ever been bullied" Riley asked. Everybody raised their hands " It doesn't feel good does it so I think we should all just try to be nice" but before Riley could continue Missy stopped her "Oh Boo Hoo who cares" Missy said " I do" Out of the corner of Riley's eye Billy Ross came up "I'm sorry Farkle" Billy told him "Were sorry to Maya were the ones who put the sign on your back" The girls told Maya

"See everything can change if we stick together" Riley said "and choose love over hate" She said

**Next chapter will be the Final one! I can't believe I made it this far! Thank you guys so much you kept my mind focused on this.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Eeeeeeeee" Riley squealed as she ran up to Maya "Let me guess the valentines dance is coming up" Maya said, Riley nodded her head. "Lucky for you Lucas is going to ask you out unlike me who has no date" Maya said. All of sudden Riley eyes went big, "What?" Maya said but before she could continue she bumped into Farkle " Hello Lady" Farkle said "Farkle" Maya said "I was wondering you know...maybe...doyouwanttogotothedancewithme" He said really fast "Really...um...okay" She said "Oh I understand...wait what!" Farkle said "She said okay Farkle" Riley told him "You said okay" He said

"It's been two days Maya and there is only 2 days left until the dance is Lucas even going" Riley told Maya "I'm sure he is Riles" Maya told her but before Riley could reply she tripped and fell into none other than Lucas' arms "Hey Riles" He said "Hiii" She said "Anyways, I wanted to ask you something" He said "Yes" Riley said "Do you...want to...go to the dance with me" Lucas said as he gave Riley a single rose " I...I...I would love to" She said

Finally The night of the dance arrived and both boys arrived as Maya was walking down the stairs he hair was curled to perfection wearing a deep blue strapless dress. "Wow" Farkle said right after he said that Riley came down her hair was a straight/wavy style and was wearing a dress that had a silver strap across her torso with a black top and a light blue bottom "Wow" Lucas said "You ready" Maya asked "Yea I'm ready" she said. When they reached the school Riley's last thought was that she was glad she chose the path of love not hate.

**My first story done! Don't forget to leave your ideas for the sequel! For now I am going to start another GMW story but not the sequel. I will update you guys soon! Bye!**


End file.
